Cops and Robbers
by Ladymav9
Summary: My entry for the Forbidden Love Challenge. *OOC*AU* EL James owns the characters. Christian works for an underground section of the Police Department. When they get assigned a new case, he can't wrap his mind around who is involved with the case.


A/N: This was my entry for the Forbidden Love Challenge by FSOG Obsessed. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review. It was a fun challenge and can't wait for the next one!

As always, the mistakes are mine.

 **Forbidden Love Challenge**

Christian/Anastasia

'Cops and Robbers'

 **Christian**

I'm sitting at the breakfast counter in my two-bedroom apartment having my morning coffee waiting for my love to wake up and join me. We had a long and strenuous night together after being apart for several days. My line of work can take me away for days on end and depending on how rough it is, it can take up to months at a time.

Hearing the sink water running in the bathroom I know that she has stirred. I pick up the morning paper that was delivered to my door and right on the front page is the reminder that I didn't want in my face.

 **Seattle Times**

 **Written By: Kathrine Kavanagh**

 **~Another Loomis Truck Robbery Gone Unsolved~**

This now makes the total to five robberies in a matter of three months under the watchful eye of Police Chief Jason Taylor. We are now reaching the millions of dollars being stolen from the trucks. The citizens are starting to wonder if he is the right man in charge of their safety after another unsolved case goes cold….

Ugh! Can't these vultures write anything useful or maybe how the police took down a human trafficking ring last week and saved over a hundred boys and girls? No, they want to write about all the things the police haven't done yet and make it seem as though they are incompetent assholes who spend most of their days eating donuts, drinking coffee or worse, golf all day.

I feel a pair of hands rub up against my back and make their way over my shoulders and down my chest. Mmm, now this is what I like about having her stay over. The constant touching and connection we have is out of this world!

"Good morning stranger, but I must warn you that I have a girlfriend and she would not be pleased to know that you are fondling her man."

"Hmm, is that so? Well, maybe she would like to join us the next time." She jokes but the thought of sharing my girlfriend doesn't sit right with me.

"Fat chance of that ever happening." I say and swing my body around so that she is between my legs with our chests now touching. "Did you sleep well, baby?"

"Considering that we only just headed to bed three hours ago, I'm going with… no. I got a call from Franco and am needed at the salon or I would still be in bed." She huffs. "Why are you up so early? I thought you had the day off from the office?"

She steals my coffee and takes a sip before placing it back on the countertop.

"I am but you were hogging the bed and pushed me out onto the floor. By the time I realized what had happened you were sleeping diagonal leaving me no room." I say deadpan staring into her sapphire blue eyes.

She bites her bottom lip because she knows that even though I'm joking this time it has happened before in the two months that we have been dating.

"Sorry." She interjects shyly which makes me laugh.

I lean in and capture her plump pink lips to mine and pull her closer to me.

Ana and I have been together after bumping into each other at a bar two months ago. I was there to celebrate my co-worker's engagement to some wench who writes romance novels for a living. She writes smut for a living and my co-worker, Luke, is the first relationship that she has ever had. How can you write about being in love and doing all those slutty things if you've never experienced it before? Whatever! Anyways, I was getting a pitcher of beer and bumped into Ana spilling it all down the front of her shirt and skirt.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Miss. Here let me help with that." I grab for some napkins and start to dab the front of her shirt but it is no use she is soaked through._

 _"_ _Well, if you are wanting to get a girls attention then this is definitely a way to go about doing it." She states and gazes up at me and I think the world freezes to a stop._

 _The most beautiful set of eyes are observing me and she is grinning, showing me her perfectly white smile. God help me! She comes up to my pecks and that is with her heels on. She is a tiny thing and I wish I could put her in my pocket to keep._

 _"_ _I wasn't…I mean sure…what?" What the fuck is wrong with me. My brain to mouth function is breaking down on me and I sound like a bumbling idiot!_

 _She giggles and that is another reason I need to keep her. That sound alone could make me the happiest man alive, if only I could hear it every day for the rest of my life._

 _Taking a deep breath I finally calm down and clear my throat along with my thoughts before she turns and runs for the hills at my weird behavior._

 _"_ _I have a change of clothes in my car. Please let me make this up to you."_

 _"_ _Already trying to get me naked. I at least need to know your name before we start dropping our clothing don't you think?" She mocks and tries to act shocked at my statement. She is something else and it's a bit refreshing._

 _Feeling brave and finally have my senses back I lean in, "Don't worry baby before the nights out you will not only remember but be screaming my name."_

 _I watch as a soft pink blush skims across her cheeks and know that I have her. She quickly turns on her heels and walks back over to a group of girls who are at a booth in the corner of the bar and talks to them for a few minutes. Just when I'm thinking that she didn't like my boldness and gesture, she gathers up her purse and walks back in my direction._

 _Sighing in relief I reach for her hand and guide her out of the bar._

 _"_ _I hope your bedroom is soundproof because I can get pretty loud and would hate for your neighbors to call the cops for disturbing the peace!" She says cheeky as we reach my truck._

 _"_ _I don't think you'll have to worry about the cops, baby."_

 _~Flashback Over~_

The rest as they say is history and we haven't looked back since.

I hear my phone buzz and know that it's work but refuse to detach from Ana. I move my hands from the small of her back to under my tee shirt that she's wearing. A groan escapes me when I feel that she is completely naked under it. The only thing separating us is the thin fabric of my boxers and as she palms my dick the buzzing continues on my phone and I know that something huge is going down at work. Reluctantly, I pull away and reach for my phone next to my now cold coffee. I see the text from Luke telling me that we need to meet at the office for a meeting in one hour.

"Is it work?" Ana asks.

"Yeah, I need to go in for a few hours apparently. Maybe we can meet up for lunch after we both are done?" I say.

"Sure, just call or text when you're done. Let's go shower and finish what was interrupted."

"My, my Miss Steele did you not get enough last night to hold you over until later?"

"I can never get enough of you but if you need a break I can manage all on my own."

With that she walks out towards the hallway and then throws her shirt, well my shirt, at me strutting naked back to my room. Not wasting any time I sprint after her only to throw her over my shoulder and head to the shower to finish what we started.

Sitting in the conference room on the fourth floor in a building downtown, everyone starts to file in grumbling as today was supposed to be our much-needed day off. We just got done being gone from our loved ones for several days and now we are needed to be back in. I wonder what could have gone down between yesterday afternoon and this morning?

Jason Taylor, who is the current Chief of Police, walks in along with our Supervisor Fred Welch. We are a handpicked group of elite police officers from SWAT, DEA, NARC and ICE. I came from the DEA and was the top candidate in my class at the academy. When something negative happens in or around our city they call us in to handle things quietly. We go underground where most officers aren't allowed. There are a total of eight men who are on our team and have been together for the last two years.

Because of what we do and needing to be invisible we all hold the title of being insurance claim adjusters. The entire fourth floor is dedicated to insurance claims for a real company but we use half of the offices for meetings and a cover, so that we are able to be ghosts to track down and be anonymous when bringing the bad guys down. The fear of retaliation against our families is too high in some cases.

"Alright, ya'll settle down. We have some things to cover before I need to be across town to get my ass chewed for another truck being knocked off." Jason chides and throw down folders on the table.

Welch passes us each a folder and it contain every piece of information they have of the Loomis truck robberies. The packet is pretty light and only faint pictures show a group of five persons dressed in black. Faces are covered and so is any part of their skin. It views to be three males and possibly two females but because the pictures are grainy and far away we really can't tell.

"We have finally got Loomis on board with giving us their routes and have an unmarked car following them at a safe distance." Welch states.

"Why now and not three robberies ago?" Luke asks not peeking up from the paperwork.

"I guess it has something to do with losing over 3 million dollars now." Welch shrugs.

"Someone has to be cleaning this money for them. Don't we have a list of people who we watch who launder money?" I speak up.

"Whoever they are using isn't local or even in the state for that matter." Jason Taylor berates and drinks his coffee. "These guys are smart and have this completely mapped out. They are in and out before the cops get there and then they leave no trace of ever being there. Yes we have a few partial prints from the ones over a year ago but we aren't sure if this is the same crew. The mastermind behind this is smart and knows the ins and outs of Loomis and the procedures of the police department."

"Could it be an inside job? Either from Loomis or in your department?" Reynolds asks. He came from SWAT and is a beast of a man. Standing at six foot three he weighs an easy two-forty of pure muscle.

"We've thought of that and are looking into it. This is why we have selected your team to check into this. Go as deep as you need and get us some intel or anything for that matter." Jason demands and then stands. "I have a meeting with the Mayor to smooth things over and show that we aren't incompetent as the papers make us out to be."

With that he leaves and we all start to strategize our theories and approach. Two hours and three Advil's later we are calling it and trying to salvage what is left of our day off. I've tried calling Ana several times but was taken straight to voicemail.

Driving over to her salon, Esclava, I park out in the back and see Ana and a man arguing by the back door. Approaching slowly so that I can assess the situation before I break this fucker's neck, I hear some of their conversation.

"…I just told you no and that is it, Ethan! I'm out and you need to stay away from me and leave me alone." Ana states and blocks his attempt to grab her upper arm.

"This isn't over and you know that." This Ethan guy sneers.

I accidently kick something making a loud noise and they both whip their heads in my direction.

"What's going on here?" I ask and come stand next to Ana putting an arm around her.

Ethan backs off a few steps. "Nothing, we were just catching up. Isn't that right, Banana?"

Ana doesn't say anything but continues to stare daggers at Ethan.

"I think it's best for you to beat it, bud." I motion with my thumb and point to the parking lot.

"Sure, see you around Banana." Ethan mocks and then walks off.

Once he leaves I feel her shoulders relax and Ana buries her face into my chest.

"Who was that?"

"Someone from my past, that I want kept there."

I can see her shutting down on me and that's the last thing that I want. I know a tiny bit about her past and it wasn't glamorous from the little that she has shared.

"Ready for some lunch, baby?" I change the subject.

"Starving!"

The mood immediately changes and we are back to Christian and Ana again. She walks in to grab her purse and tells Franco bye and we head out to her favorite Italian restaurant. After lunch we catch a movie and then head back to my place to relax for the rest of the day. My apartment has the better pool so we lay out catching some rays and go for a dip.

Ana has the most amazing body and any reason to get her in something skimpy is an excellent day for me. The weather is inviting today so we take full advantage lounging around poolside and drinking beer.

After she's had a few in her I try to approach the earlier situation that happened.

"Baby, is Ethan someone who is going to be a problem for you?"

I can see her body go tense and she stops drinking from her beer. Her face is hidden behind her sunglasses and a huge sun hat so I can't read her very well.

"No, he was just passing through and saw me. He won't bother me anymore." She stresses but doesn't sound convincing.

"Tell me if I need to have a talk with him and I will."

"It's fine Christian, you worry too much." She brushes it off.

"Can you at least tell me how you know him?"

She lets out a long sigh and finishes off the rest of her beer.

"Remember I told you that I moved around a lot." I nod for her to continue. "Well, I met Ethan after one of my moves and he introduced me to his friends. We hung out every day after that. The group had an enormous blow up one night and we all ventured our separate ways. I moved up to Seattle and haven't seen him in a while."

"Okay. Please let me know if he continues to bother you."

"I will."

It's been two months since our group has been assigned to the 'Loomis Truck Robberies' and we have made a few improvements of getting closer to catching them. There have been only two attacks on the trucks since we started on the case but we know for sure that it's three males and two females involved. They must be getting sloppy and we've been able to place hidden cameras on all Loomis Trucks to record all activity.

Things with Ana and I couldn't be any better since we started dating four months ago. We've moved in together about a month ago and I've been on cloud nine since. Our department is having a 'Family Barbeque' next weekend so that the wives and kids can get to know one another. I've never brought up Ana with the guys on my team so no one knows much about her. We usually are all about work and don't really have time to chat about anything else. I've already told her about it and she seems intrigued about meeting the guys I work with in 'insurance'.

The last few evenings Ana has come home upset but says she's fine. I can tell by the way her eyes are red-rimmed that whatever it is, is making her cry. She won't tell me and it's the most frustrating thing in the world. I know that she keeps a lot to herself and I had hoped that since we share our life together now, that she would open up more.

This morning her alarm went off way earlier than normal and I groaned noticing that it was still dark outside. When I felt her silky soft lips around my dick, all thoughts of the time were thrown out the window. She worked me over good, deep throating me. It didn't take long before I was shooting my load down her pretty little throat. She has become such a wildcat in bed lately and I couldn't be happier. Wiping the side of her mouth she bounces off the bed and makes her way into the bathroom. Hearing the shower turn on, I give myself a few moments to catch my breath before hunting her down and returning the favor.

Everything with Ana is different. She gives me hope for a future. My family was killed in a drunk driving accident when I was seventeen years old. Both parents and older brother were killed on impact leaving me alone. Yeah, I had a huge insurance policy but I had no family. I was furious. Furious at the world but mostly furious at myself for surviving. I pushed everyone away. All my friends scattered not wanting to be around an angry guy who would only put a buzz kill on parties or could possibly make the girls go run screaming for the hills. So I became a loner, kept to myself.

The last week of high school the principal had the Police Chief come talk with our class about the Police Academy and joining their ranks. My family had been killed by a drunk driver and as the Chief spoke, something he stated lit a fire inside of me. I could make a difference in assuring that no other family would go through what I did. It was a long stretch knowing that people die every day in drunk driving accidents but if I could save just one happy family and keeping those drunk idiots off the streets then it would be worth it. After that, I had a new purpose in life and when I graduated High School I signed up immediately. I put everything I had into becoming the best cadet the Academy ever had and before long I was a part of the DEA's elite team for Seattle.

I threw myself into work and didn't have a social life. Deep down I knew it was because letting anyone in could have the possibility of them being taken from me. I couldn't risk that. Losing my family was the ultimate split of my heart and there was no way I could allow myself to go down that road again. But bumping into Ana that night at the bar opened me up to a new life. Being 32 and alone was depressing enough but she awoken something in me that night from touching her and I didn't want to let it go.

Walking into the shower I wrap my arms around her tiny waist, pressing my front to her back.

"Is there enough room for one more?" I ask

"Hmm, that depends." She turns in my arms.

"On what?"

"On if you can help clean me all up." I love the banter we have.

"I think that can be arranged. But first I think we need to dirty you up a little more." I say and press her up against the tile wall making her legs go around my waist. It's my turn to have my way with her.

After eating a large breakfast that Ana cooked which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, fruit, and hash browns, I help her clean the kitchen. Ana hasn't stop touching me all morning and I can't help but think that something is going on with her. Not that I mind but she has been real clingy since she got up this morning.

"Is everything okay, baby?" I ask before I head out the door for work.

She engulfs me into a bone crushing hug and buries her face in the crook of my neck.

"I'll be fine. I just want you to know how much I love you. There's not a day that goes by that I don't thank God for you bumping into me at that bar. In such a short amount time you have become my everything. Please always remember that."

Her words sound so ominous, almost like she is saying goodbye.

"Baby…" I go to ask her what she means but she cuts me off with a soul sucking kiss making me almost forget my name and shoe size.

"Have a great day at work, dear." She urges and then shoos me out the door.

What just happened? Touching my lips in the elevator on the ride down to the garage I can't keep the smile off my face.

That woman is going to be the death of me. I need to get a ring on that finger sooner rather than later.

Work is the same as usual, looking for the five criminals. Later this afternoon we are meeting up with a guy who thinks that he might know one of the females involved. He gave us a tip two days ago and after a thorough check on the man named John Lincoln we decided to hear him out at an abandon lot outside of town.

I sent Ana a text letting her know that it was going to be a late night at the 'office' and to go ahead and eat without me. I'll make it up to her in bed when I get home. Hmm, the possibilities of what I can do to her are very distracting when trying to stare through a database. She doesn't respond right away so she must be busy with work.

Meeting up with John was very informative. He met this woman named 'Whip' at a club here in Seattle. They talked and then fucked in the hidden corner of the room. Exchanging numbers they did that several times over the course of last month and then her phone was cut off. One of the conversations they had after sex was about the Loomis Truck and how those guys made it seem so easy to knock off an armored truck. 'Whip' had mentioned that it was a lot harder than what people think. Planning something like that takes months to put into place.

At the time John didn't think too much about it but now he wanted to give any information that could help track them down. When asked for a description of 'Whip' he gave a general account. Tall long legged woman, short blonde bob, green eyes and has a small scar on her left shoulder. And the kicker was that she bragged about a tattoo that no one could see.

Riding back in the SUV with Luke, Reynolds and Liam we get a call from Welch.

"Hey, get your asses over to the interrogation building on the eastside. We had someone come forward who used to be with the group."

Luke who was driving flips a U in the street and hauls ass to our building on the dismal side of town. We use these rooms to press information to guys when we are close to our targets. It's secure and is set up just like a police station, where one room holds the person of interest and has a one-sided mirror that leads to the room where we record and the extra men are stationed.

Twenty minutes later we are pulling up and see several cars in the lot along with a few uniformed men. Walking in we are met with Jason and Welch who huddle us over to an empty room.

"Okay, so we have someone who came forward with an attorney. We need to be very gentle with this one. They know the ring leader but hasn't given up any names yet. They are waiting for the DA to come to terms with their immunity deal."

"Immunity. Fuck that, they should throw the book at this piece of shit. I hate it when they do this crap." I spout off.

"So why are we here if the DA is already involved?" Luke asks.

"We want you to listen when they start talking so that you will be able to take what is told and use it to find these assholes." Jason voices.

Just then the DA walks in with his team and is lead to the room where our perp is being held. While waiting I check my phone again and see that it's after eight in the evening and Ana still hasn't contacted me, which is strange. We talk or text several times a day. Walking down the hall I phone her instead of texting.

My phone rings twice then I hear the sound of 'Nice and Slow' by Usher starts to blow up in the room across from where I'm standing. It's the ringtone Ana has on her phone for when I call. That song was playing when we first made love that night after we left the bar.

Not being able to stop my legs I follow the song and open the door. What I find behind there sends a shock through my entire body. Welch is sitting in a chair watching through the one-sided mirror as the DA and his team talk with a man with white hair and an expensive suit. Next to him is someone who I've tried to reach all day. The love of my life. Ana. My Ana. We can hear everything that is being said but I can't make out what is actually being spoke. All my focus is on the petite brunette in a gray jogging suit with her hands clasped together listening as both the DA and her attorney hash out a deal.

What the fuck is going on? Why is she sitting there? How could she know anything about the robberies? My knees start to give out and I luckily grab the back of a chair to keep me from falling over.

"Shut the door Grey!" Welch commands to me.

I'm still in a dazed like state and walk out shutting it behind me. Letting my legs lead me to the front door and out to the curb I empty the contents of my stomach barely missing my shoes.

"There has to be a mistake." I say and then feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright, Grey?" Luke asks.

I nod not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Welch said they are done with the deal and are getting started with the details of the five perps. Are you coming? They're putting her into witness protection after this until the trial is over."

I shake my head. There is no way I can be in that room right now and hear her confession in front of my co-workers. They don't even know that she is my…girlfriend. Shit! How the fuck could I have not known that a criminal was under my roof for the last four months? Some kind of cop I am.

I watch him walk in and I plop down on the cement with my knees to my chest trying to recall every moment we've shared together. Has it all been a lie?

A few hours later I watch men come out of the building and leave in cars. The longer I sit there the angrier I get at her. At the situation and at myself. Jumping to my feet I waltz in heading past everyone and barge into the observing room. She is in the other room with only her attorney and they are talking. Walking over I turn the volume up to listen.

"You are a very lucky woman to be able to get a deal like this after what you confessed to. I recommend that you do everything that is asked of you so that you can walk away from this deal without wearing an orange jumpsuit and cuffs."

"Thank you for all your help Craig." She remarks and hugs him.

"I hope that boyfriend of yours understands what you did for him. This could've went in a completely different direction and you not seeing your freedom for the rest of your life was a close option." She nods as he gathers up the papers and stuffs them into his briefcase. "I'll go and find out where they are putting you up for a while so that I can check in on you from time to time until trial."

He walks out of the room and leaves her alone. Needed my own answers and not wanting to alert anyone of our relationship status I disable the sounding to the room and then make my way next door. A uniformed officer is standing outside of it and I give a nod before walking in.

Trying not to slam the door I fail terribly startling her.

"Christian? What…what are you doing here? How did they know who you…" She asks and makes to walk to me but I hold my hands up to stop her. I point to the chair for her to sit and I take a stand in the corner of the room that is out of the line of sight of the mirror.

"You will answer my questions and do it truthfully or so help me God I will make it to where you never see the light of day again."

I'm treating her just like any other perp with take in and question. She needs to tell me everything and needs to do it now.

"Who are you?" I snap at her making her jump in her chair. I've never taken a tone other than loving towards her and I know that my narrow eyes are and facial expression is show how much I despise her right now.

"I…I'm…"

"Don't lie to me!" I boom. After a few moments she clears her throat.

"My name is Anastasia Rose Lambert. I'm twenty-three years old and was born in Savannah, Georgia."

"How are you mixed up in all this?"

"I grew up in the foster care system from the age of five. My mother dropped me off and left me at a fire station and never came back. For years I bounced from one foster home to the next until I was twelve and stayed with the Steele's. Ray and Carla were the best thing to ever happen to me. They wanted to adopt me but Carla had an affair with a neighbor and they got divorced which means that I was sent to another home. House after house I was getting beat and abused by the foster dads and the last one when I was sixteen tried to rape me so I ran away. I lived on the streets and under bridges for months, stealing food so that I wouldn't go hungry. One day I ran into Ethan and he offered me a roof over my head and food in my belly. I met his friends and we became a little family."

She blows out a long sigh like she is preparing for something unpleasant.

"Ethan wanted us to start knocking off stores or stealing electronics from homes but I refused. Yeah, I stole but that was so I didn't starve. He kicked me out at one point during the winter months and I came back a week later frozen and hungry. We were living in Colorado at the time and I didn't even know anyone, I was petrified and they were the only family I knew. So I helped them steal some items. I didn't go every time but I trudged when he was forceful. The last 'job' I did was knocking off an armored truck right before I turned eighteen. I was the getaway driver."

Jesus, you always hear about teens living on the streets and how the foster care system is a piece of shit. She was a thief, a common criminal.

"When I turned nineteen I had enough money saved from doing odd jobs and bought a bus ticket for the West Coast. I started in California and finally made it up to Seattle where I've lived here for the last three years. I found a shelter when I first got here and the lovely woman who worked there, Andrea, helped me get a GED and my first job. She is also the one who helped me change my name to Ana Steele so that I couldn't be found by Ethan or his crew. I'm now or was the manager of Esclava Salons for the last year or so and met you four months ago. I've tried to rectify all the wrongs that I've done. It's just taking me longer to do it." She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and then continues.

"I hadn't seen Ethan or his crew since I was nineteen until two months ago when he showed up at Esclava wanting me to help out with another job hitting Loomis. I turned him down and then you walked up. He has been hounding me this past week and threatening me if I didn't help."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you." I seethe.

"You were the only positive thing that I've ever had in my life and if you found out what a horrible person I was all those years ago you'd left. I've never had anything stable in my life and I couldn't risk it. I thought that Ethan would eventually leave me alone and move on but this last week he really started to become forceful and after finding out yesterday…"

The door opens and it pushes against me. In walks Welch and Jason.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Grey? You can't be in here without a partner." Jason informs.

"Partner? As in cop?" She peers back and forth between me and Jason. "But I thought you were in…" her voice trails off and I can see the confusion on her face.

"Honey, this man is the best DEA agent that the city has to offer for the last ten years." Jason boast and I should be ecstatic that he is bragging on me but I don't at the moment. Jason doesn't know that we know each other and that he just made this situation even more complicated. There's no way that he can find out that I have a relationship for a criminal.

I watch as Ana folds her arms on the table and lays her head face down on them. I can see her shoulders shaking and know that she's crying. I want to so badly comfort her but I can't. I can't let anyone know that we are or were together. Damn it! This is a career ender if word got out. Also, it could taint the case with me working on it.

I walk out of the room and down the hall to where all of the other men are waiting.

"Man, did you see her? I hope I get the chance to stand guard at the safe house. That chick is hot!" I hear an officer talking to the others in the corner. My blood is boiling, how dare he speak about my girl that way.

"Hey, dipshit! Why don't you worry about your job and not your next cum slut? We're here to do a job and she is just as much a criminal as the rest of them!" I say loud enough to echo off the walls.

Everyone's back gets a little straighter and as I turn I see Jason, Welch and Ana standing there. She has unshed tears in her eyes. I step to her but she steps back recoiling from me and puts a hand to her stomach like she might be sick.

"Pierce, Smith and Johnson take Miss Steele to the safe house and guard her. I will be in touch with the rotation later in the morning." Welch snaps.

The three of them lead Ana out and I stand there watching as what I thought was my future walks away from me.

Two weeks have gone by and I haven't slept more than four hours at a time. I can't stand that she kept things from me and it makes me wonder what else she hasn't told me. Everywhere I view in my apartment I see her. Her pillow still has a faint smell of her. I miss her so much it hurts but I also can't stand the thought of her too. I keep hearing her tell me this miserable story replaying in my head. I destroyed the apartment when I returned home that night and I haven't brought myself to clean it up except for the glass that I shattered.

We had Barney our computer genius do a background on Anastasia Rose Lambert and from what he was able to find she did bounce around foster homes. From her sealed medical records she visited multiple hospitals for an undisclosed number of injuries to her body.

We are so close to cornering Ethan and his crew that I can almost taste it. They've left Seattle but are still somewhere in the state of Washington. From the information Ana told us there is Ethan Klein, Jose Rodriguez, Jack Hyde, Elena Jones and another female that she doesn't know. She also told us the type of patterns they use when scoping out a target. Ana also, confirmed that they do share hidden tattoos. When you place a black light up to it, it glows and shows the picture. They all share a pair of dice equaling seven at the nape of their necks. Relief washed over me when they mention that Ana didn't sport any ink to mar her perfect body when the police checked her.

I recently read a report that Pierce wrote about his detail with Ana and he mentioned her being sick and having to call a doctor out to the safe house. I want so to make a few calls and find out if she is okay but I shut it down immediately. I have a job to do and nothing is going to get in the way of that. I'll deal with her and her lies after the rest of the criminals are caught.

It's now Friday and we just got a tip that there was a spotting by one of the local departments out of Tacoma of a possible sighting of Ethan and his crew. We load up in the SUV's and head south to see if it is our guys.

Pulling up to the Park Towers we meet with the local PD. They inform us that they are spread out in three different apartment on the top floor next to each other. Coordinating a plan we all head to the back of the building to go up the service elevator while the PD is making the five story hike up the stairs. Checking our gear, guns and masks to conceal our faces, we wait for the doors to open.

Making our way out of the elevators, we all go to our assigned doors and as Luke signals we all burst through the doors at the same time. Reynolds and I barge in and see two men take off in different directions of the apartment. We follow suit and I'm able to tackle my guy to the ground before he is able to leave the living room. In a matter of seconds I have him in zip ties and then hear the sound of a gun shot behind me. Making sure my guy is secure with both feet and hands tied I go in search of my partner. Walking down a hallway I push back the door slowly and see that Reynolds is standing over the other male who is bleeding from his leg.

"You okay, Reynolds?" I ask.

"Yeah, fucker tried to pull a gun on me." He points to the gun about ten feet away from them.

"Okay, let's call for the medic. Make sure you secure his hands." I say and see that his guy is Jack Hyde.

Walking out back to the living room I see the local PD is standing up my guy who I can now see is Ethan Klein and is walking him out of the apartment. From our earpieces Luke tells us to walk down to his apartment. Once the medics have collected Jack Hyde and the PD escort him out we walk down and into the other apartment where Luke is.

Inspecting around once we are in has us doing a double take. The place looks like one of our control centers. Building plans are pinned to the walls along with work schedules and routes. They have the entire manifest of every worker at Loomis and the breakdown of how the amour trucks are made and designed. From the other plans on the other side of the room, they were going to rob the biggest bank on the West Coast next.

Luke is just getting off the phone when we approach.

"That was Jason, he has confirmed that all five have been captured and the black lights show that they each sport the dice tattoo on the back of their necks. We got 'em."

"That's great!" Reynolds boasts. "I guess it paid off for that little hottie to come forward and confess her sins."

I cringe at the mention of Ana.

"Yeah, we would still be running around in circles if it hadn't been for her coming forward. We should all be thanking her." Luke challenges directly looking at me. Does he know that we were together? "Let's go and fill out our reports and then start some much needed time off since we've been working nonstop for the last two weeks."

We all nod and head back to our city to wrap up this case until it's time for trial.

 **Four months Later**

Finally after four months the last of the trials are finishing up and I just walked out and into a side room outside of the courtroom where I gave my testimony. Of course I was hidden to conceal my identity but a huge relief has been lifted from my shoulders.

All of the persons involved smartly plead out except for one. Ethan Klein. He thought that with the best attorneys he could walk. The trial is not going in his favor and I bet he wishes he took the same deal as the others. Jack Hyde, Jose Rodriguez, Elena Jones and Leila Williams all got fifteen to twenty years in a federal penitentiary with the possibility for parole after serving twelve. Ethan is looking at a minimal of twenty-five years if he loses.

Hearing the door open I see Luke walk in.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Good, I think." I say and he nods.

"Listen, I'm just going to say this and then never bringing it up again." He informs and then crosses his arms over his chest.

"I know that you and Ana are or were together. As soon as I saw her in that interrogation room I remembered her and you leaving from the bar at my engagement party. I'm not here to judge you but I think that you don't have all the facts about what Ana has done and I think that you need an ass kicking for not speaking with her. She has been through a lot in her short life and for you to drop her like that without hearing her out fully was pretty shitty."

I stand there stock still trying to not give anything away. What is he talking about? When did he become team Ana?

"What are you talking about?" I ask completely confused.

"I'm talking about her sacrificing herself for you. She was being blackmailed by Ethan to help them. He threatened that if she didn't help them with this big bank robbery that he was going to pin the last Loomis Truck on her boyfriend, gathering up and leaving your fingerprints at the next 'job' they did. She couldn't handle that, so she bolted to the police and tried to make a deal so that you were protected. She never mentioned your name to the police and wanted it to remain out of all the documents. She was a smart girl and recorded him threatening her."

My head is circling at this information. She did this to protect me?

"I…" words are lost on me right now.

"I just thought that you should know and that since you refuse any communication with her while she was under Witness Protection she gave me this letter to give you. Also, she would like, if you still have her things to be boxed up and I'll make sure they get to her. She says she's going to need some of it for when the baby comes."

He pulls out a letter from his jacket and hands it to me.

"Wait, did you just say baby? What the fuck?"

"Have you not been reading the reports I put on your desk about her? She has been sending letters to you every other week, you dipshit!"

I haven't peeked in those folders and have them in a desk draw untouched. The anger was still brewing inside and I didn't want to see or hear anything that had to do with her.

"She's a little over six months I think. Christ, Christian you have royally screwed this up."

Words fail me once again and I don't even remember leaving the courthouse or going back to my apartment. Our apartment.

Walking in a sit down on the couch and start to open the crushed letter that hasn't left my hand that she sent me.

 _Christian,_

 _By now I understand that you want nothing to do with me or our baby. I just hope that one day you will forgive me for the mistakes that I made when I was a child and didn't have any other choice but to try and survive in this world. I know that by not telling you of my past has ended everything and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to believe that people are forgiving in this world and won't turn their backs on you for mistakes made prior to meeting them. In a way, you proved me right by the silent treatment you have placed on me. So thank you for showing me that the world is still cruel and unloving as ever. I have placed the most recent and last sonogram of our baby and hope that one day if our son knocks on your door you will not turn your back on him like you have done me._

 _There are some things that I need from the apartment and the rest you can donate to the homeless shelter on Fifth Street or you can toss it out. The black shoebox at the top of the closet on my side has some valuables that are precious to me and I need them. Also, I would like the white and light gray teddy bears that are on top of the dresser in the bedroom. Please box them up and someone will pick them up soon._

 _I wish you the best Christian and hope that one day you will meet the most perfect and unflawed woman._

 _Ana_

The letter falls from my hands and I bawl. I haven't done this since my families funeral. I lay flat on the floor next to the letter and curl into a ball and weep. The hours pass and I finally am at a place to sit up. Moving the letter I see the sonogram underneath and stare at it with such interest. A baby. My baby. My son! Standing, I gently place the letter and sonogram on the kitchen counter and make my way to the bedroom. I see the teddy bears and gather them up hugging them close to me. I won these for Ana at a carnival she drug me to after we had been dating for a month.

Making my way to the closet I see several shoeboxes but in the back I finally see the black one. Grabbing it I walk out and sit on the bed. Opening the top, I see several items in there. Mostly there are knick knacks but on the side I see a tethered notebook. Curious, I open it to explore what she could be journaling. The first couple of pages I don't understand what I'm looking at but when I get to the sixth or seventh page I know exactly what this is. She must have been keeping track of everything she had ever stolen and every store she ever stole from. She has the date, name and the amount that was taken. Most of the pages the list has been marked through and the word PAID is placed to the side of it along with the date it was fulfilled. The last five pages are still unmarked. Glancing back I see that the last payment she paid was a week before she turned herself in. Turning to the first page I see that she started paying all of these debts back when she started her job at Esclava three years ago. She still owes a few grand from what's left of her pages.

This woman has been paying for her crimes this whole time and I was the idiot who judged her and didn't let her explain. She has been trying to make amends for surviving as a child when our system failed her. I was too worried about what my reputation was going to look like being a cop. Being involved with a known criminal would've ruined my career.

Oh God what have I done! I was so outraged at her for not telling me and I'm the biggest hypocrite of them all. I didn't tell her about my job and I was pretty closed off as well. We both had secrets and was afraid to tell the other about it.

Pulling out my phone I dial Luke.

"Where is she?" I don't wait for pleasantries.

"I don't know Christian, but part of her immunity deal was that she had leave the state of Washington and never come back unless it had to do with the case and trial. She left yesterday from what I understand after her testimony."

Fuck!

"How are her things getting to her?"

"Witness Protection is handling all that and you know their lips are tightly sealed." Luke states.

"Okay, thanks Luke. I'll have her things ready for pick up tomorrow."

"I'll be there after lunch then."

With that he hangs up and I start to pack her things and anything else I can find that will fit into packing boxes. I hear the rain beating down on the windows and the thunder roaring in the background. It seems fitting as my mood plummets.

 **Two Years Later**

Walking through the front door of my house I place my keys in the bowl next to the door. I scan over the mail from the today's stack to see if there is anything new and interesting being sent. Not finding anything I toss it in the recycle bin, grab a beer from the fridge and walk out onto my back porch where the deck that views out onto the Pacific Ocean is displayed. I love my new house and the view it gives me. Off in the distance I see a family playing in the sand and think about how my life is different since I left Seattle and came to San Diego. Not a day goes by that I don't regret leaving the police force and moving away from everything that happened.

Now I work part-time as a security consultant for local businesses. I've put my parent's large insurance policy into use and decided that I was content with living in retirement until something else can along. I needed this time to think about what was really important in life and how to progress from here. The Police Department here is constantly beating down my door to join them but I can say that I don't have the desire that I use to.

Hearing the back door slide open I know who it is.

"Mr. Grey, home early again I see." She says with a towel over her shoulder. She has stains and dirt on her shirt and shorts. My guess is from cleaning up around here.

"Yes, I was done early and wanted to catch a few rays before the sun went down."

"Well, dinner won't be ready for another three hours."

"That's fine. I was hoping to take a walk on the beach before then anyways."

I reach for her hand and gently tug her down so that she is sitting on my lap.

"How was your day, Mrs. Grey?" I ask nuzzling her neck.

"Same as always." She lets out an exhausted sigh.

I place my hand on her now showing belly and can feel my daughter give a light kick. I will never tire of that. I never got to experience it with my first child and will always regret it. I have been so involved with this pregnancy that I think that my new wife of only six months is going to divorce me if I don't back off a little.

"Why don't you go and lay down for a bit and I'll handle the food." I offer but I think she already fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

Picking her up I walk her in the house and place her on our bed covering her up. I sit on the end of the bed and watch her sleep. Nothing calms me more than to watch her sleep. Well, other than eating.

I think back at how I got here and feel the sadness of losing Ana all over again. Tears well in my eyes and I try not to let any of them fall.

It took me over two months to find out where she had gone after leaving Seattle. Trying to keep it a secret I enlisted the help of Barney our IT guy and paid him for his time off the clock. At first our leads started in Nevada, then Texas, Montana but finally he was able to track her down. When I raced to her, she was living here in San Diego near the beach. I stalked her for a week before I finally got up the nerve to approached her. She looked absolutely stunning in her sundress that hugged her pregnant belly. She was just coming out of a baby store and had a few bags in her hands. She wasn't even looking up and bumped right into me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry…" She starts and then sees that it's me. A small gasp leaves her.

"Ana…"

"What are you doing here, Christian?" I can hear the annoyance in her tone.

"You're a hard woman to find, you know that?" I say jokingly but it falls on deaf ears. "I've been searching for you for the last two months."

To say the conversation got better after that would be a lie. I started the groveling speech I had practiced but she stood there unmoving. I know I deserved every blazing glare and mute response from her. She definitely was going to make me work hard for this. After what felt like hours and as the sun was actually going down she walked around me, got in her car and drove away.

Day after day for two weeks I followed her around town. I was there for every door needing to be open and left my phone number on her windshield every day. Finally one night I saw her name pop up on my screen and my heart stopped.

"Ana."

"Christian, I'm in labor. Can you come and take me to the hospital?" I was already out the door when she called and jogged the two houses over where she was renting. It was just luck that when I was looking near her neighborhood to rent, that the house two doors down came available. I made sure she received flowers on her door step every day.

That night we welcomed our baby boy into the world. Camden Myles Grey weighed in at 8 lbs. and 4 oz. and twenty-one inches long. Ana let me be in the delivery room and cut the cord. Camden brought us together that night and from there we started a friendship that lead to dating then lead to living together. Finally, six months ago after a year and a half of being back together we married. She finally was worn down by my proposals and we wed after only being engaged for two weeks. We spent our wedding night at the hospital with Ana being sick and found out we were pregnant with baby number two!

I hear movement in the other room and know that Camden is up from his nap. I walk into his room and see him playing with blocks.

"Hey buddy let's go out and play in the sand while mommy sleeps."

We gather up his pail and shove and we walk off the deck onto the beach. We all love it here and I don't think that we will ever move, unless I keep Ana pregnant and we need a bigger house.

"There are my boys." Ana announces walking up to us after taking her power nap.

She leans down and kisses a sandy Camden and then comes over to my lap. I wrap my arms around her placing my hand on her belly.

"How was your nap, baby? Did Charlie let you sleep at all or did she keep you up?" I ask about our very active daughter, whose name is actually going to be Charlotte but we love Charlie as a nickname, who can't wait to meet us in a little over a month.

"Marvelous. She let me sleep mostly. I only had to get up twice to use the bathroom." She giggles.

I watch as the sunsets and I can't help but feel so thankful of how my life has turned out. Turning to Ana I place my hand on her cheek peering right into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Thank you Ana for loving me and giving me a family."

"Thank you for giving me the world, Christian."

We both lean in and our lips meet together. I knew from the first night we bumped into each other that this woman was going to change my life forever and I thank my lucky stars that I went to that bar that night. We are meant to be together forever and nothing was ever going to change that because our story all started when:

A cop fell in love with a criminal

A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks SdaisyS for coming up with these challenges! If you haven't already check out my new story Rough Riders MC and tell me what you think.


End file.
